


Morning Quiet

by NemesisGray



Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight/Torian Cadera
Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Morning Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shimmersing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmersing/gifts), [NayriaCadera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayriaCadera/gifts), [Keirra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/gifts).



Gazing out at Odessen was one of the best parts waking up early. The way the morning sunlight shone over the ridges was almost too beautiful for words.

The fact that nobody else was awake except for the skeleton night crew and the droid that clanked around handing out cups of caf was literally too beautiful for words.

Silence.

Peace.

Adrestia could get absolute peace before the Alliance awoke and buzzed about like Killiks.

Sighing, she breathed in her spiced caf and relaxed just a bit more into her chair.

“Cyare, what are you doing out here?”

She turned to see Torian rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“Torian!” She reached out a hand and yanked him onto the chair beside her.

She let him get marginally comfortable before she was in his lap, the blanket wrapped around both of them, his arms wrapped around her.

She sighed again. Mornings were perfect. 

Just her, Torian, and her cup of caf.

“Cyare, how come you never get me any caf?” Torian stole her mug to take a sip.

“Because you keep telling me you don’t like caf.” She stole her caf back, leaning in to lick the tip of his nose.

He hummed low in his throat and stole her caf again. 

Adrestia giggled, snuggling deeper into his embrace as they greeted the morning.


End file.
